


Weight

by Holdt



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Entry #1, Firsts Challenge, Stargate (1994 Film). 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burden shared is a burden halved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

It was the flash of energy that shot out of the zat.

The rush of his own voice in his ears.

The sight of Daniel falling with limp finality.

The taste of blood and hatred at the ruin of something nebulous and new…a sense of loss he didn't fully understand himself.

It was five breaths of horror, five breaths of visceral _NOW_-ness that weighed heavier than the butt of the staff at his shoulder-blade.

It was the first time Jack had felt since Charlie's funeral.

It was the first time he'd truly understood that someone else was more important to the mission than even himself.


End file.
